


Origin of Lust

by hypernova



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernova/pseuds/hypernova
Summary: A collection of (hopefully) 31 short one-shot stories, each corresponding to a kink prompt that changes daily.Tags will change for each chapter, so please check accordingly!Everyone is trans here, except for when they're not. If you have a problem with that, please feel free to fight me to the death in the Gobi desert. A referee will be present, and snacks and juice boxes will be provided.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a bit of mommy domme play in it, but it's more spanking than any sort of dominance. If you're not comfortable with the name "Mama" being thrown around a lot, you should probably skip this one! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

**Day One**

**  
**Ass Worship ♥ Spanking

Minamoto no Raikou ♥ Gudao

The halls of Chaldea were never truly quiet at night. The steady buzzing of machinery always followed the ears, retreating only upon entering one of the private rooms. However, on some nights like tonight, one might hear something beyond this constant hum; the sound of moans and whimpers.

"Raikou, f-fuck..."

"Oh? You're still misbehaving?"

"No, I-"

Gudao's voice was cut short as Raikou brought her open palm down hard, striking him on his rear. He cried out, a yelp of pain and pleasure, his thighs trembling and quivering.

"You'll call me Mama, won't you?" The Berserker smiled warmly at her Master, though her eyes betrayed a threatening aura. 

"Y-Yes, Mama..."

"Oooh." She cooed, rubbing her palm against Gudao's bare flesh. They had only just begun, but his ass had already taken a lovely shade of red, as crimson as a field of poppies. "Such a good boy. Mama loves her good boy; you know that, don't you?" There was a sharp intake of breath, a brief shiver, and a nod. "Ohh...so sensitive already." Raikou's words were like ecstasy to Gudao, and he twitched and convulsed at each utterance. Quickly, she struck him again with her index and middle fingers, delighted in seeing him yet again cry out. He was almost crying, the tears welling up in his eyes, not yet spilling over. "Mama's so happy that you feel so good..." She purred, tracing around the bruise with her forefinger. Her gaze turned from his head to his rear, eyeing him like a predator circling its prey. Gudao's ass was quite healthy, to say the least, and certainly not lacking in firmness and volume. Aside from the fresh reddened marks of her love, Raikou marveled at how clear his skin was, how perfect it seemed. So, so cute. "Mmm..such a cute little butt." The Berserker shivered, a sign that she was slowly beginning to lose her restraint. She gripped that fat ass tightly from the side, eliciting a whine from her lover. "Mama can't help herself..." 

And with that, she buried her face in his cheeks, beginning to torture him even further. Her plump lips pursed around the flesh, sucking and biting. She would find the spots that made Gudao whimper the loudest, and then suck roughly until the skin grew flushed and purple. Her tongue would circle around these love spots, gently teasing him before she gave it a parting kiss, moving on to find a new spot to spoil with her affections. Her fervor, her appetite, it was insatiable. Raikou was truly in a trance, her head filled with the sounds of her lover moaning and gasping, panting and letting out the occasional cry of "M-Mama!". Raikou showed no sign of relenting, seemingly willing to continue the game until the end of time. 

There was a sound, small, but unmistakable, of water dripping to the floor, splashing upon the tile. "Oh?" She cooed, cocking her head. She moved her hand, giving Gudao one last firm squeeze (to which he whined loudly), before letting it trail further between his thighs. She licked her lips and hummed happily as she could feel her fingers immediately become wet, Gudao's juices dripping and trailing down Raikou's hand and across her wrist. "Oh my goodness...." She let out a sigh of pleasure, bringing her hand up to her lips. Slowly, she began to lick and slurp up Gudao's fluids, the taste filling her head with fog. Raikou made sure to do it slowly, agonizingly so, as loudly as she could; smacking her lips and moaning, even slurping what was left on her fingertips. "So wet for me already...Mama's so happy..." 

Without warning, her hand came back down on Gudao's reddened cheek, harder this time. He practically screamed, but this time, did not stop. Instead, the scream turned into a whimper, a cry of arousal so strong that it became a series of muffled sobs and moans. "You've been such a good boy for your Mama...good boys get rewarded." The tone of Gudao's cries turned more eager, his head tilting slightly back. "How does that sound? Would you like Mama to reward you?" She hummed happily as she taunted him, her thumb pressing into one of the more abused spots. "Speak up, darling. Say it nice and loud, so Mama can hear her sweet little thing."

"M...Ma...." Gudao trembled, shivering and shaking all over. He was unable to force the words out, his head filled with nothing but thoughts of pleasure. Any attempt to form a thought was quashed instantly by the desire to buck his hips, to scream out more for Raikou, to completely lose himself and empty his brain completely. He continued to stutter and stammer, struggling to enunciate. It is quite difficult to form words when all ones tongue wants to do is hang loosely from ones lips, panting like a bitch in heat. It is said that given enough time, an animal may eventually learn to write Shakespeare, and while there was not a Caster in sight, so too did this whimpering animal find the right words. "Mama...Mama...please...please let me...please let me come...please...I've been so good...Mama..." 

Raikou's lips curled with delight, giggling with perverse joy. "Oh...Mama is so, so happy to hear that..." She leaned down, giving his ass one more long kiss. Her fingers moved down, tracing along Gudao's dripping pussy, lovingly circling around his clit before she began to move her wrist, pushing her middle finger inside of him. Gudao let out a low, sensual moan, and more of his fluids trickled down Raikou's forearm. "So good...such a good boy...Mama loves you so, so much...Mama really means it, too..." Another finger found its way inside, her fingertips rubbing and testing the hot and sticky walls of flesh. Gudao's head craned back, squealing with delight as the digits inside him began to number three. "So sweet...so sopping wet for me...your body is showing Mama how much it loves her..." Her motions grew quicker, more forceful. Those slender fingers pumped back and forth inside Gudao, who was completely unable to stop himself from tightening and twitching around them.

"Mama...Mama...Mama!!!" He cried out shamelessly, fully sobbing now. His tears flowed down his cheeks, dropping down to Raikou's hands, mixing together with the slurry of his fluids. It was coming, and he knew there was no way to stop it. Heat surged in his lower body, flooding his entire body with a tingling sensation. His muscles tightened up, drawing Raikou's fingers further inside, as if trapping them in a vice. His face was hot, so warm it felt like it may even melt.

"It's ok, darling...you've done so, so well. Let it aaaaall out for Mama." With that, she pressed her thumb against his most sensitive button, and the self-destruction began. Gudao threw his head back, his toes curling as he arched his back. The Master howled in ecstasy, a sound that could not be identified as any single utterance. A scream, a moan, even the crazed laughter of one who has lost their mind, it all poured from Gudao's lips as he came, spraying his juices all over Raikou. The ecstasy did not cease, the mind numbing pleasure continuing to own his body for what seemed like an eternity. In time, it faded, but did not leave him. His body continued to tremble, tingling all over his thighs occasionally twitching and quivering. His walls relaxed, freeing Raikou's fingers. The motherly Berserker held him gently, tenderly embracing him and running her fingers through his hair, lovingly petting him. 

"You did so, so good...Mama's very proud and happy." She ruffled his hair a bit, looking down at him and smiling warmly, and was delighted when Gudao was able to stop panting long enough to smile back at her. "Darling...I meant what I said earlier." It was unusual for Raikou, at least privately, not to refer to herself as 'Mama'. "I really do love you, Gudao." The words came from deep inside, and there was not a trace of any sort of dishonesty tainting them. "No matter what, you...will always have a place in my heart. No matter what happens...Mama will always love you." Her eyes began to well up with tears, and she saw that Gudao's reddened and flushed face began to mirror hers. 

"I love you too, Raikou!" He began to fully sob, crying loud tears of joy as his lover did the same. The two held each other, a warm embrace that neither ever wanted to end.

The next day, Gudao endured a near endless amount of complaints from sleep-deprived Servants, several of whom cruelly addressed him as "Mama's boy".


	2. Split Spirits Swap Spit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the name of this chapter.
> 
> Da Vinci and Gudako are both trans here, and I'm certainly not sorry for that. If you have a problem with that, feel free to challenge me to a duel out by the saloon at high noon. The sand will be coarse, irritating, and it will get everywhere. There will be tumbleweeds.
> 
> Where do tumbleweeds even come from, anyways?

Day Two

  
Body Swap ♥ Voyeurism

Da Vinci ♥ Mash

"D-Da Vinci?!! This isn't what you said would happen!", was the words that came out of the Caster's own mouth.

"Mm, I suppose not, no." Mash's voice was unusually calm, without any of the nervousness that usually accompanied it. "However, I did say that this was an experiment, Mash."

"Fix it!! Please! This feels weird!"

"Oh? What does? I didn't think that cross-indexing Spirit Origins would fully swap them, but I'm not sure what other side effects would occur. I feel quite fine!" 

"Da Vinci..."

"What is it? Are you having difficulties with memory, perception? Are you accessing some of mine, perhaps? If it's one of the more embarrassing ones, I'd prefer not to be reminded of it!"

"I don't think it's that!" The voice belonged to Da Vinci, and the body as well, but both parties knew that it was Mash who spoke now. "I-I just feel funny! Switch it back! Hurry!"

"What's the rush?" Da Vinci blinked, taking off Mash's glasses and putting them back on. "Wow, your eyesight is quite terrible! Are you that eager to need these again?"

"Da Vinciiii..." Mash whined.

"There's nothing to worry about, Mash. Our Spirit Origins only referenced each other; that reference will fade eventually. Might be a few minutes, might be a few hours. It definitely won't last for more than a day."

"That's still too long!! We have to switch back soon, or-"

"Or what?" Da Vinci leaned in slowly, her eyes taunting the smaller woman. "Are you so scared that I'll notice that you're pitching a tent down there~♥?"

Mash squeaked, covering the reddened face of her borrowed body. "I can't...I can't help it..."

"Believe me, I know...it is my body, after all." She giggled to herself, adjusting her glasses as she did so. "If it truly does bother you so much, then I apologize for making you uncomfortable with my unprompted observation. I shall return to your quarters and take a nap; eventually, you will awaken in your own bed, in the place most comfortable to you." She turned away, noting that her own mouth was still agape. "However...if you would rather take advantage of this situation and have some fun...do feel free to stop me."

Mash's body made it about three steps away from the door before Da Vinci heard her own voice squeak. "W-Wait!"

"Oh?"

Inside Da Vinci's body, Mash trembled and shivered. She began to hike up the bottom of her dress, her face flushed fully. "Please..." She said, raising them enough to expose her thighs and crotch. The Italian's body was sporting an elegant pair of black lingerie underneath the dress, complete with garters and lace frills. The veneer of the silk accentuated not only the stiff length of the beauty's erection, but also the generous crop of curly brunette hair that travelled partially to her navel. "I feel like I'm about to burst..." She whimpered.

"Oooh, you poor thing." Da Vinci leaned in even closer, trailing a finger across her own length, watching the submissive girl twitch and tremble. "You've never felt like this, have you?" Mash nodded, gasping, almost panting. Her fingers trailed over her face, tapping and strumming wildly, unable to keep from noisily squirming. "Why don't you undress yourself?"

The taller woman began to reach for her leggings, only to be chided. "Ah ah. Not what I meant." Kyrielight's dainty hands trailed down that slender form, fingers resting on hips. "Come here. Let's have a kiss, while you're at it!"

The woman practically lunged forward, instinctively shoving her tongue down the other's throat, moaning and panting all the while. An eager hand made its way down to Mash's pussy, already leaking through the juices. Da Vinci, in Mash's body, pulled away briefly, giggling. 

"Oh, what cute panties~!" They were a light lavender, covered in a repeating print pattern of an eggplant.

"Mha...Mhast....Master got them for me..."

"Oh? You two do that, do you?" 

Mash could not answer, only whimpering out an affirmative moan. "I wonder...what would she say if she saw us like this?"

"N-Nnhuuh?"

"Would you like that, you little pervert? Having your Master see you rut and writhe like this? I bet she'd just loooove it, but would you?"

Mash's response was to grind up against the nearest thing, which happened to be her body's own toned midriff. A hand clapped the small of her back, pushing the two more tightly together. "I can have her watching in just a moment. She'll know what's going on. All you have to do is say the magic word~"

"P-P-Puh...pah..."

"Hmm? Pussy? Are you just too horny to think about anything but stuffing your own body with my cock?"

"P-Please! I can't take it! I want! I want Master to see! Everything! Please!!"

Da Vinci smirked and snapped her fingers, and one of Chaldea's projectors clicked on. The two way video call began, and Mash saw, with perverse pleasure, her Master turn to face her.

"Hm? What's this?" she said, rubbing her eyes. "Oooooh."

"Good morning, sleepy!" Da Vinci called, the words ringing from Mash's throat. "We had a bit of a mishap here today with an experiment! It's Da Vinci inside here right now!"

"...Oh, it's like that, then. So, uh, why's your body grinding all over you like that with its eyes rolled back? Did you test with a spare Mash body, or something?"

"No no, that's your kouhai! She's gone crazy with lust; the poor thing's just not used to having a new sex organ. I'm afraid it's just toooo much for her."

"Wow, Mash." Gudako said it, almost boredly, knowing her casual demeanor would drive her Demi-Servant wild. She was correct, and Mash whimpered loudly. "I had no idea you were this much of a horny little freak."

"It's...I...it's just...been a while...since I've...t-touched myself..."

"Is it? You know you can come to me to help with that, my sweet little eggplant."

("Wow, she actually calls her that?" Da Vinci thought)

"I-I'm shy!"

"You don't seem very shy to me right now."

"Uuuuuhhhhnnnhh!!"

"Oh! Master! Why don't we have some fun? Yours truly has come up with a splendid idea just now!"

"I'm listening."

"Mash! If you want to cum so badly, why don't you beg for it? Why not beg your Master for permission? Tell her exactly what you want done. We'll both know if you're hiding anything." 

"I'm...I'm so ashamed..."

"You know damn well that only makes it hotter, you slutty aubergine."

"Master, please...please l-"

"No, no, not like that. You know what I like."

"Oh? Now this is a surprise. Go on, Mash~! I'm quite curious now!"

Mash, in Da Vinci's body, squatted on the floor on her heels. Her borrowed body trembled and quivered as her stiff cock painfully throbbed and dripped. "H-Hello everyone! M-My name is Mash K-Kyrielight! I-I'm a horny little Servant that loves to have debauched, kinky sex! I'm so filthy that being watched just makes me more excited! My body belongs to Master!" 

"Good girl! But hmm...what was it that you wanted?"

She whimpered again, looking over at her previous body. Her eyes transfixed on her own cunt, which Da Vinci was cruelly toying with, two fingers spreading her labia wide for the sole purpose of taunting the Demi-Servant. "Master! I...I want to fuck myself! I want to pound my own body over and over, until I give myself babies, Master! I want it! I want to knock myself up, dump this body's loads into it! Please, Master!"

"Wow, that's pretty gross, Mash. Still hot as fuck, though." She smirked mirthfully, giving a thumbs up of approval. "Go for it!"

From the second the last syllable left Gudako's mouth, Mash was already upon herself. Not a moment was wasted before Da Vinci's lips pursed around Mash's perky breasts, sucking hard on her own stiff nipples. That rigid, firm cock rubbed furiously against that tight, wet cunt, before finally, gracelessly, sliding deep inside. Da Vinci moaned loudly, a cry of genuine, yet dignified, pleasure. Mash, however, was behaving like the bitch in heat she was, rutting her hips back and forth, panting and drooling over her body's open mouth. Her saliva and spit dripped down, those eyes growing glassy before closing. She leaned down, almost smashing their faces together as their lips fiercely connected, their tongues lapping and licking at each other. Da Vinci finally broke the kiss, leaving Mash to continue her thrusting and panting.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Oh, absolutely. I'm definitely saving this for later."

"N-Nnuuhuhh??"

"You didn't think I was recording this? C'mon, you know I don't forget that sort of thing. After all, that's what you like, isn't it? Don't you love the idea of me showing it to a bunch of my other Servants? Having them all know what a shameless piggy my favorite Servant is?"

Mash cried out in pleasure, feeling something rise in her guts. It started to tense around her crotch, building, and building, and building, until she felt she might explode. "Master! Master! Master!!! I'm!!! I'm going....What's..."

"Ah! I can feel her swelling up...she's about to explode!"

"Do it, Mash. Come for me. Knock yourself up for Master."

Those thick thighs slapped up against each other over and over, so loudly that the room became filled with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, of a wet hole being filled and emptied over and over over. Mash could not even moan, nor could she speak. Instead, there was only the sound of panting, whining, and groaning as she slammed in all the way to the base. She could feel herself emptying, shooting rope after rope of hot, sticky spunk deep inside of her own womb. 

The two spent a few moments twitching, trembling, and exhaling before losing consciousness. Both satiated, they felt secure as they drifted off to rest.

Gudako, however, wasted no time at all, and the aforementioned tape was last seen in the custody of an unnamed rabbit-eared Servant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write! I kept wanting to take it in different directions, but I guess I need to save some energy for the other 29 stories I plan on writing! Still, I love Mash and Da Vinci a whole lot. I'm DEFINITELY not going to be writing Gudako like this all the time; there's gonna be some genuinely sweet stuff later on. I just felt like A "Learning With Manga!" Gudako fit this scene better.
> 
> Sorry if this one was a bit hard to parse! Writing from a sort of shifting perspective like this is definitely a challenge, even more so when you're operating on 5 hours of sleep, which you had cut short when you awoke 21 hours ago. 
> 
> Call the Sleepy Victims Unit, I'm going the fuck to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Writing fic sure is something, huh? I haven't written anything like this before, so this is a really exciting experience! 
> 
> This one was a lot of fun to write! I get to be extremely horny, AND I get to validate my inherent need for maternal love and acceptance? It's like a dream come true!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I'm very rusty when it comes to writing fic, but I hope it was enough to entertain!
> 
> I don't know a single thing about Raikou, but I've read a lot of hentai. Regardless, I am immensely grateful to her for her AoE Noble Phantasm, and for the MLB'd Kaleidoscope that is oft found attached to her.


End file.
